Conversaciones imaginarias
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Lo que nunca ocurrió, pero quedará siempre entre los dos.


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Advertencias:

_Ninguna._

Notas introductorias:

_Y habrá que decirlo… es el primer intento de yaoi protagónico que hago, pero bueno, en algún momento tenía que empezar._

Dedicatorias:

_Para Pau-Chan Espitia, intercambio de Navidad de la Comunidad Irresistible Naranja._

* * *

**Conversaciones imaginarias**

Encontrarlo completamente borracho había supuesto la forma más triste de descubrir lo poco que realmente lo conocía. Por algún motivo desconocido, había mantenido la esperanza de llegar a su casa encontrándole en el pequeño templo familiar enfrascado si no a la oración porque no era particularmente devoto, al menos sí en un estado contemplativo y de reflexión. Había concluido ello luego de suponer que de alguna manera era de las personas que sabían lidiar con la pérdida. Después del abrupto fallecimiento de sus padres, poco o nada perturbaba al muchacho, así que los acontecimientos recientes, debían seguir un rumbo mas o menos casual, con un tinte de melancolía y una elegante depresión. Pero no solo daba una apariencia lastimera con el cabello más alborotado de lo normal, una sutil barba de varios días, un saco extraviado y la camisa fuera de todo orden respetable, había también de denotar que, aún a un par de pasos de distancia, el fuerte hedor del alcohol llegaba hasta él como una bofetada de realidad que le recriminaba que no era en absoluto nada de lo que había imaginado.

No pudo evitar el sentirse avergonzado ¿Hacía cuánto le conocía? ¿Quince años?

La casa estaba fría, no se había encendido la calefacción quizás desde el funeral, todo el piso de madera, impecable en otros días, tenía manchas de distintas procedencias y una buena cantidad de botellas y latas vacías. Por alguna estúpida razón le tranquilizó ver que también había restos de comida, lo que indicaba que cuando menos en su estómago había algo más que coñac, ron y whisky.

Suspiró. Al menos tenía razón en asegurar que no le gustaba la cerveza.

No reaccionó cuando lo sacudió fuertemente, estaba más pálido de lo normal y su temperatura se encontraba peligrosamente baja, pero al menos respiraba con regularidad. Tomándolo por los brazos consiguió ponerle de pie echándoselo al hombro, esperando que la presión en su estómago no le hiciera vomitar.

Afuera la nieve caía lentamente engrosando poco a poco la capa blanca sobre el suelo. A lo lejos se escuchaba el repiqueteo de campanas al ritmo de _Jingle Bells_, y un par de niños pasaron corriendo, persiguiéndose con bolas de nieve y tan entretenidos en su juego que no repararon en él. Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el auto metiéndolo en el asiendo copiloto dada la ausencia de una segunda fila de asientos en un modelo deportivo, asegurándolo con el cinturón y cubriéndolo con una chaqueta que tenía a la mano.

Entró él también frotándose las manos para ahuyentar el entumecimiento que sentía en los dedos. Rápidamente encendió el auto y, en automático, la calefacción y la música hicieron lo propio pero antes de ponerse en marcha le dedicó una mirada acompañada de un suspiro.

— ¿Cuánto llevas así? — Preguntó al aire.

Conducía con precaución, había olvidado cambiar los neumáticos del auto antes de salir al viaje de negocios, y en plenas vísperas navideñas ya no había encontrado ni un solo taller que acondicionara adecuadamente su auto para la temporada.

Estaba tentado en apagar el radio pero no le gustaba viajar en silencio, así que permitió que las agudas voces que entonaban una versión pseudo rock de Christmas Carol continuaran su concierto.

Pronto debió activar el limpia parabrisas para despejar los copos que se acumulaban en el cristal del auto. Alcanzó su termo de café que ya a dos horas de haber sido servido se encontraba más bien tibio, era un desperdicio considerando que estaba casi lleno y su emparedado estaba aún intacto dentro de su bolsa de papel.

Al cabo de unos minutos se alejó lo suficiente de la pequeña ciudad en camino a la capital, donde toda la generación egresada de la universidad hacía cuatro años tendría la que se anunciaba como la fiesta más importante del año. Aunque primero lo llevaría a su departamento, lo haría entrar en la bañera, lo afeitaría y le podría ropa limpia para mantenerlo bajo su atenta mirada el resto de la noche… si es que conseguía despertarlo en un inicio.

La nevada amainaba por ratos y en otros, acompañada de un fuerte viento, la visibilidad no era mayor a un par de metros después de la punta del cofre. Redujo la velocidad poniendo las luces a todo lo que daba estirándose inútilmente a medida que el camino se volvía difuso. Respingó al escuchar un quejido, pero no significaba en absoluto que estaba despertando, sino más bien, que tenía un mal sueño, y como tal, empezó a removerse inquieto, emitiendo quejidos y tratando de soltarse el agarre del cinturón.

—Quédate quieto…— Murmuró estirando una mano para sujetarlo y obligarlo a acomodarse.

Empezaba a despertar, confundido y evidentemente aún borracho, no reconoció en absoluto el lugar en el que estaba.

— ¡Tranquilo! — le gritó recordando de pronto que no había asegurado la puerta justo al tiempo en que su torpe trastabille encontraba la manija abriendo la puerta.

Se lanzó rápidamente hacia él deshaciéndose de su propio cinturón y colocando el freno de mano para regresarlo a su sitio cerrando la puerta.

— ¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Soy yo! — Le gritó en la cara sujetándolo por las muñecas y sentándose en sus piernas para controlarlo.

Tras unos momentos pareció caer en cuenta de quién era, mirándolo con una expresión asustada, pero tan solo por unos instantes, antes de regresar a la neutralidad que tanto le caracterizaba como si con aquello fuese a ser negado lo evidente de su condición.

—Estas bien…— Dijo de modo conciliador.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sacarte de tu miseria, supongo.

—No necesito eso.

— ¡Solo mírate!

Desvió el rostro humedeciéndose los labios que sentía resecos por el frío y la deshidratación. Por su ventana no se veía más que el blanco manto cubriendo la carretera, de trasfondo ahora se escuchaba la suave voz de una cantante de _Soul jazz_ sosteniendo las notas de _Holy Night._

—Déjame solo. — Dijo tan suave que fue como un murmullo al que le siguió inmediatamente un agudo y profundo pitido acompañado de una luz cegadora.

Después, todo fue demasiado rápido; primero un golpe estruendoso, el cristal saltando en múltiples fragmentos, las llantas aferrándose inútilmente al asfalto congelado, muchos giros y un golpe más al llegar contra un árbol y la nieve de este cayendo sobre ellos, finalmente, llegó la oscuridad.

La nevada caía con fútil gracia terminando de dar los últimos toques blanquecinos al acabado perfecto que sepultaba todo color. Del naranja encendiendo del auto no quedaba visible más que un pequeño fragmento de la puerta casi destruida del conductor. Algunos copos aventureros entraban y se dejaban caer sobre la piel negra de la vestidura del primer asiento, pero fue el viento helado quien consiguió llegar hasta el otro lado acariciando el inconsciente del conductor que se había conseguido mantener aferrado al asiento con tal de no salir despedido por el parabrisas. Mantenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su acompañante y el cuerpo desvanecido irremediablemente atrapado por la compactación derivada de los golpes. Sangraba profusamente por una herida en la cien derecha pero no parecía tener otra lesión.

Para el otro sin embargo, aquello no significo enteramente la pérdida, nuevamente, de la conciencia como había sucedido por la mañana después de notar que se había terminado la última botella de coñac del bar de la casa. Había sido un momento de lucidez único en el que podía incluso asegurar que ya no estaba ebrio.

Permaneció quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración entrecortada intentando establecer un orden lógico a lo que acababa de suceder, pero su mente no estaba acostumbrada a trabajar eficientemente bajo tal grado de intoxicación. De cualquier manera, lo único que había evitado que gritara enloquecido, era que podía sentir la respiración de él en su cuello, cálida, suave y acompasada.

Estaba vivo.

Tardó varios minutos en comprender que lo que escuchaba era _Who is this child?. _Pero no ahondó en detalles sobre el porqué la radio seguía funcionando.

_There are no guarantees _

_In life she should be warned _

_I'm not responsible for _

_This child being born…_

El frío se deslizaba con intensidad, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su temperatura empezara a bajar haciendo cada vez más imposible el poder salir de ese lugar.

— ¿Naruto? — preguntó sintiendo que al hablar tenía en la garganta un trozo de alambre de púas. No había respuesta, la sangre ya le había manchado la camisa perdiendo su calidez enseguida.

—Si no vas a despertar, muévete imbécil. — Se quejó tratando de empujarlo recargando sus manos en el pecho envuelvo en una chaqueta de pluma de ganso.

—En primer lugar es tu culpa que estemos aquí ¡Tu culpa! ¡No tenías que venir! ¡No eres responsable de mi! ¡No te pedí ayuda!

Una de sus piernas estaba atrapada entre el freno de mano aún hacia arriba y el asiendo copiloto, mientras que la otra lo estaba entre la puerta que estaba contra el árbol y también el asiento, no podía sacarlo tan fácilmente pero de cualquier forma lo intentó.

—No te debo nada, ni tu a mi, tú no fuiste al funeral de mis padres y yo no estuve en la escuela para quitarte de encima a toda esa sarta de inútiles que te arrojaban piedras ¿Entiendes? Cada uno se las apañó como pudo por muchos años, así que no vengas con el cuento de que debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros…

Soltó un jadeó al ver lo inútil de su esfuerzo al tratar de liberarle las piernas. Lo empujó por el pecho para dejar de sentir su respiración, tomó su rostro con ambas manos mirándolo fijamente con el semblante frío que tanto lo caracterizaba. Así, sin la sonrisa escandalosa ni el aire despistado de toda la vida, pensó que no se veía tan idiota. Aunque eso no lo eximía de serlo realmente. Por un instante pensó que por primera vez podría sostener una conversación seria con él que no desembocara en una pelea o su frustración porque no entendiera su punto.

—Nunca tuve intenciones de que me consideraras tu amigo ¿De dónde sacaste esa absurda idea? ¡Odio que sientas que tienes que estar al pendiente de mi! ¡He vivido solo toda mi vida! ¡No necesito de nadie! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! No me gustan las fiestas, no me gusta bailar, no me gusta ni siquiera salir a beber con tanta gente ¡Odio los días de campo! ¡Y los festivales me aburren! ¡No me gusta pagar para ver una película que puedo proyectar en mi casa sin tener que escuchar tus cometarios estúpidos interrumpiendo a cada minuto! ¡Detesto que te metas a mi casa sin permiso!

Había levantado la voz de manera casi inconsciente para luego quedarse callado abruptamente mientras terminaban las últimas estrofas…

_There has to be another way for me _

_A way that leads from this insanity _

_A way that leads from my destruction in this way_

—Y luego muere Itachi, la última persona que me quedaba… ¡Y tu te largas con Jiraiya a atender negocios!

Se mordió la lengua después de decir lo último apretando los labios para tragarse todo como siempre lo había hecho. No hubo salidas, no hubo intromisiones en su casa, no fueron a ver ninguna película…

—Claro que tu no puedes entenderlo, porque tú siempre has estado solo, nunca has perdido a nadie y por eso estabas seguro de que estaría bien ¿No es así?

El asiento finalmente cedió reclinándose todo lo atrás que pudo e intento escabullirse por ahí consiguiéndolo pronto.

—Si tú también te mueres, yo no debería preocuparme por nadie más…— dijo entre jadeos consiguiendo llegar hasta el asiento del conductor donde abrir la puerta era imposible por la compresión de esta.

—Todo mundo te lo advirtió, no te necesito, no tenías que venir por mí. Adiós Naruto.

Salió por la ventana cayendo de bruces sobre la capa de nieve pero consiguió incorporarse y tras meditarlo un poco, escogió un camino por el cual empezó a andar con paso tambaleante, en parte por los efectos aún no desvanecidos de todo el alcohol que había ingerido, y en parte por la inestabilidad del suelo, perdiéndose a lo lejos entre el paisaje blanco y gris que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba…

_Bip… Bip… Bip…_

— ¿Naruto?

La voz de ella, pese a ser suave, llegó como una punzada de dolor directo a su cabeza dándole la sensación de que una campana estaba dando un concierto en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos halando una profunda bocanada de aire ignorando la función del ventilador.

Miró en todas direcciones y se encontró de frente con una joven enfermera de largo cabello oscuro que le miraba con su eterno semblante de preocupación. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerla y en reconocer el lugar en el que estaba.

— ¿Hinata-chan?

—Tranquilo, estás bien…

— ¿Y Sasuke?

Ella se mordió un labio pero la dirección de su mirada le indicó el punto al que tenía que reflejar su atención. Al otro lado de la habitación, atendido por una joven de cabello rosa que también conocía, se encontraba sobre la cama precisamente él.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó siendo lo último que recordaba que él había tratado de salirse del auto en movimiento.

—Tuvieron un accidente, te golpeaste la cabeza… él salió del auto para buscar ayuda… llegó casi muerto… su cuadro de hipotermia es muy severo, sin contar que estaba demasiado… intoxicado…

Se incorporó en la camilla haciendo caso omiso de la chica, tratando de hacer que su cerebro funcionara adecuadamente para recordar, pero una punzada en la cabeza de detuvo.

—Creo que deberán pasar la Navidad aquí…— Dijo tímidamente Hinata.

—Supongo que no llegamos entonces a la fiesta…

Pasó casi una hora antes de que ambas finalmente les dejaran solos bajo la advertencia de regresar más tarde. Naruto se acomodó entre los cojines mirando al techo con gesto meditabundo.

— ¿Tratas de decidir qué pedir para la cena? — Preguntó de repente con voz queda sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—No. — fue todo lo que respondió mirándole fijamente, con una seriedad y determinación que aparecía en su rostro en ocasiones que lo ameritaban.

Sasuke suspiró con sumo trabajo, no podía realmente moverse, pero no deseaba en absoluto verse convaleciente. Naruto sin embargo, bajo de la cama de un salto y caminó hasta él.

— Lo siento. No quería marcharme realmente… pero lo hice… — Dijo de pronto acercándose tanto que estaba nariz con nariz.

_¿Lo había escuchado? ¿Había escuchado el discurso estúpido de un borracho?_

Sólo por unas fracciones de segundo se apoderó de su rostro una sombra de sorpresa que fue inmediatamente reemplazada por una neutralidad impenetrable.

— ¿Y por qué habría de importarme? — Preguntó de repente para evadir sus propios pensamientos, era completamente imposible que le hubiera escuchado si ni siquiera recordaba el camión estrellándose contra ellos.

—Tú eres mi amigo, y te dejé solo cuando más me necesitabas…

Consiguió reírse lo suficiente como para desacreditar sus palabras.

—Pero yo no te considero mi amigo, así que por eso carece de importancia.

—No eres lo suficientemente generoso como para pescar una hipotermia buscando ayuda para un desconocido.

No había escuchado nada. Todo había sido una mera conversación imaginaria, inexistente, que nunca pasó y no volvería a suceder entre los dos, porque tenía ante todo la determinación de marcharse para no volver a verlo nunca más.

Quedaron en silencio, tan solo mirándose a los ojos en un reto no anunciado en el que perdería el primero que apartara la vista.

Naruto lo sujetó fuertemente por los hombros atrayéndolo contra él sin que pusiera resistencia alguna, abrazándolo con tal fuerza que se sintió completamente estúpido.

—De verdad siento haber sido tan idiota como para pensar que estabas bien…

—Suéltame. — dijo tajantemente; — ¡No te atrevas a sentir lástima por mi!

Pero Naruto no lo soltó, al contrario, lo estrechó más fuerte. Sasuke rechinó los dientes resistiéndose a hacer un escándalo como si estuviese atentado directamente contra su virtud. Sólo alcanzó a sujetarle por un brazo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba después de varias horas deambulando por la nieve.

— ¿Por qué no te mueres tú también? — Preguntó quedamente, pero no hubo respuesta, solamente ese abrazo que parecía eterno.

Afuera sonaron las campanadas de la media noche. No se escuchó el estruendo porque no era año nuevo, sin embargo, el repiqueteo inundaba toda la ciudad llegando a ellos. Seguramente ya estarían cenando, quizás brindando. Itachi siempre esperaba a esa hora para entregar su regalo porque era oficialmente Navidad, y su madre dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo para poner su canción favorita; _All I want for Christmas is you._

Sasuke se tensó al punto de que su mandíbula dolía tanto por la presión que ejercía sobre ella.

—No estás solo. — susurró Naruto; —Nunca más…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar el sentir el rose de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Abrió los ojos presa de un ligero temblor, pero Naruto ya se había apartado.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

—Nada. — respondió Naruto sonriendo torpemente.

— ¡Nada!

—Quizás… algo imaginario, como nuestra conversación en el auto…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_El romance y yo estamos peleados en cierta forma, pero se hizo lo que se pudo y la verdad me gustó el resultado… si ya sé, mucho drama y estoy casi segura que OoC, pero espero que a Pau-Chan Espitia si no le gusta, al menos no lo considere una decepción total u.u_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
